


this is very romantic

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: LITERALLY, Slice of Life, dont get intimidated by the tag or the description, it’s just a drabble, it’s not angst, mention of violence, this has no plot, umm not for kids?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: “i took your breath away”“no, you took his.”
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Song Yunhyeong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	this is very romantic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY NOTES](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+NOTES).



> hello, this fic has been sitting on my drafts for so long and honestly I forgot what the plot was. then i re-read it again and thought “hey this could just be a small messed up drabble.” i think it’s cute but maybe im just a lil coocoo inside. pls don’t enjoy

once upon a time, there was lonely beast trapped in a house near the forest. no one dares enter that forest, everyone has heard of the beast that comes out every month to hunt for food. rumours goes around the town and claims that the beast looks for young women and men; that he eats them fresh.

every last day of the month, a certain patterns follows through. exactly at 11:00 the beast leaves his small house, and hides amongst the crowd. a survivor states that the beast looks like them, a teenager, scars on his arms, eyes so cold you can feel the chills, a heartless monster and lastly, the beast is human. 

a criminal to be precise. 

in the lovely city of Seoul, a criminal roams free. he gets up early in the morning, and goes out for a jog. he cleans his house, he does his laundry and grocery. he lives at the 10th floor on a 21-story high building. 

he is not a beast. 

he does not live in the forest. 

he does not own the house there. 

he is young. 

he is certainly, absolutely, NOT a cannibal. 

he is kim hanbin. 

and he has a heart. 

it all started on a phone call, another request from his ‘handler’. they are the ones who offer him millions of dollars for a living. 

the request was simple, find this man, gather some information, torture him, take his right hand, and kill him. 

a vengeance client seeking for revenge and all that anticlimactic shit. 

often times hanbin would grimace at how cretinous humans are, but then again, he kills them for a living. 

-

one lonely cold morning, he goes out for his daily job. he takes a sip of water, and sees the trees sway from left to right. hanbin then decides to walk back to his room to grab a sweater.  _ it’s gonna be cold outside .  _

he takes the same path he always does and continues to jog on the park. he runs for an hour, and stops by a cafe near the school.

the loud chimes of bells made the cashier look up. the cashier offers a small smile, “welcome! what can i get for you?” he asks politely. 

hanbin pulls at his sweater, nervously tapping his feet, he stutters a soft “medium caramel latte.” 

“okay, your total would $4.56. how would you be paying?” the cashier asks. 

he takes out his wallet and grabs a $5 bill, the bartender glances at his gloved hand. hanbin sees him follow his hand movement, a clear sign of amusement. 

“not a winter person, eh?” the cashier asks and looks at his hand again. 

hanbin lets out a soft chuckle and tugs at his gloves, “yeah, it’s only september but i can the feel coldness already.” 

“sounds reasonable enough. i actually prefer winter rather summer, it’s nice to just stay home and sleep all day.”

“well, i do that all the time. so, i guess i won’t mind what season it is.” he shares with a laugh. the cashier giggles at his response and hands him the change. 

hanbin takes it with ease and glances at the name tag, “thanks, _hyubin_.” 

he drinks his latte and walks back to his apartment. 

that same night, exactly at 11PM, he leaves his apartment and hums along the road. 

he watches a leaves slowly falls every step he takes. at 11:05 PM, he enters the same cafe,looks up at the camera, and gives a little smirk. 

with ease, he jumps up the counter. entering the back door in confidence, he clicks his tongue three times. 

at 11:15 PM, a muffled shouts is heard through the back, sounds of bones crackling echoes on this cold night. a faint heartbeat slowly disappears, so does a life in the cafe. 

wiping the small amount of blood that drips from his face, he gives another satisfied sigh. opening his backpack, and takes out a needle. slowly, he inserts the needle on the bartender, making sure the blood bag is connected to the IV as well. 

the sounds of footsteps resonates outside the door, the doors open and the footsteps halts. 

hanbin looks up at his shocked appalled expression and smiles menacingly at the third party. 

silence surrounds them. 

the third person sighs and glares at him. “i... i h-have two questions for you,” he stutters slowly. 

hanbin grins at him, “shoot.”

“is that a dead body in my room? secondly, is that my bartender? lastly, i see blood on my contracts.” 

“yes, yup, and that’s a three questions. you said two,” he answers seriously. 

the third man groans out and gives him another glare. “hanbin, i swear to god, stop killing my bartenders! this is the third one!” 

hanbin ignores him and shrugs innocently. “yunhyeong, i swear to god, stop hiring my victims. also, grab some gloves and pass me another blood bag.”

heaving another tired sigh, yunhyeong puts on a pair of gloves, and steps over his dead bartender. taking out another set of IV, he inserts a different needle. 

yunhyeong watches as blood flows from the IV through the blood bag. he caress the dead body’s face, “it’s a shame. you were one of my best worker.” 

hanbin snorts besides him, “shut up. you hated his loud ass.” 

yunhyeong chuckles. “you’re right, i hated him. well, i guess you got a good one,” he says looking up at the murderer. hanbin smiles down at him, and grabs his knife to take the kidney. 

yunhyeong watches as hanbin walks out the door, and step out to grab another iced box. he turns the body over, preparing him properly so the murderer doesn’t struggle with the operation. 

he glances up and looks around the mess that hanbin created. 

his shelf is knocked over, the fake plant is teared to shreds. he sees the remaining pieces inside the corpse’s mouth. 

hanbin enters the room again with those boxes, and is met with a glare from the other.

“you fucking asshole.”

“what did i  not do this time?”

“my hard work! look at those folders on my desk, it took me forever to finish them. now, i have to redo all those contracts and my work plan,” he yells while pointing an accusing finger at hanbin. 

hanbin smiles and says nothing in response. he walks closer towards the yunhyeong and puts down the box. he lets his hands rests on yunhyeong’s cheeks and cups. 

he glaces at his lips, and leans down to give it a short kiss, “don’t worry. i’ll always help you, _love_.” 

yunhyeong stares at him unamused. “that’s nice and all, but this would be more romantic if you didn’t basically just rub evidence on my face. i dont appreciate having my dead bartender’s blood on my face.” 

“i thought you love the colour red?” he smirks. 

yunhyeong scoffs, and stands up to grab another set of cooler to put the blood they took. he crouch down beside hanbin and slaps his face, successfully marking it red.

“what the fuck?” the other asks.

yunhyeong smiles bashfully at him and says “i do love the colour red. but next time kill my cashier instead of my bartenders. i need employees that actually works.”

hanbin laughs at him, “i guess you need a functioning body. also, don’t be mean to hyubin just because i smiled at him.”

he stands up and gives a small peck on yunhyeong’s cheek. 

the beast rummages through the cabinets and search for a sack to put the body in. his lips lifts up when he sees a set of rope and tape. 

“yunhyeong, we’re having takeout today!” the beasts exclaims as he return to the body and started tying the arms and legs together. 

“you’re gross,” the other man scowls. “stop wording it out like that, this is why people think you’re into cannibalism.”

“hmm, well, i do like  _ devouring _ you.”

“im sick of your jokes,” he banters with a hidden laugh.

“im sick of your bartenders rotten smell but here we are _ taking him out _ for a date,” hanbin replies with an amused smile.

once upon a time, the townspeople claims that the murderer is a beast who kills with no sympathy. til now the beast remains unknown to everyone. except for the one man who claims that the beast is the most selfless person. 

no one knows the existence of this man. the town stays clueless as the innocent cafe owner complies with the beasts murders. the man who accepted him and his sins. the man who freed him from the dark forest. 

the man who filled the void on his heart. the man who knead deep and handled his volatile heart with care. the man who remained unfazed as he found his neighbour digging his bartender’s kidney at the forest, and offered him help when he saw the  beast s’ eye filled with guilt and agony. 

in the beast’s eye, the man is real beast. and that man is his  _ solace _ . 

others might mark them as insane, but really they are just a little _unrealistically_ _romantic_ .

**Author's Note:**

> “is that my newly hired bartender?”
> 
> “uhh... i can explain.”
> 
> “yes, please do explain the part where you killed my cute bartender AT my office room in the middle of the night WITH his blood spluttering everywhere WHILE the cctv are ON.”
> 
> “i... *grabs the cooler and takes out the beating heart* my heart pumps for you?
> 
> “how much is that?”
> 
> “$350,000.”
> 
> “you’re buying me a new table.”
> 
> —
> 
> “hanbin, my left lung, why is my new bartender DEAD again AT my room AGAIN?”
> 
> “awww, im the reason that you breathe.”
> 
> “yes yes and you took my bartender’s breath away.”


End file.
